


lips like sugar cane

by Kagura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Gabriel's POV, M/M, Modern AU, Queer Themes, Self-Indulgent, hint of Bobby/Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagura/pseuds/Kagura
Summary: In which John Winchester doesn't entirely approve of Sam's coming out, but not for the reasons Gabriel thinks.“What did he say this time? “Sam stared at the mug.“It was fine”Gabriel nodded “I can tell, what with all the smiling and you choosing celebratory Twenty Questions over celebratory sex with me."
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 49





	lips like sugar cane

Gabriel sighed, paused the episode and looked at the time again.  
He had agreed in principle with Sam: coming out to your parents was a deeply personal moment and it was better without a boyfriend around, so no one was under illusion that Gabriel had used his masculine viles to lead him to the dark side - especially since Sam was coming out as bisexual and Gabriel was his first boyfriend. Dean was also stuck at home, just in case their parents wanted to play the “you are just imitating your brother” card - and because Sam didn’t want him hovering.  
As far as coming outs went, Sam was the safest any queer person had ever been. Even if John Winchester realized that he couldn’t handle _both_ his sons having _boyfriends_ and suddenly decided to try to punch his 6′ 4″ tall gym-loving son, Sam could always sue him. And even the chances of that were pretty slim – Gabriel knew enough about the Winchester’s family machismo to know that no one would have been surprised at _Sam_ coming out.  
So really, when it came down to it, Gabriel wasn’t even in Sam’s apartment to provide emotional support, not really, but to eat all his healthy snacks and watch the tenth season of Doctor Sexy on Sam’s ridiculously big tv.   
_Sam was fine_.  
But it was almost midnight and Gabriel was still on episode 3, which he had been pausing and rewinding since nine. Dean had been sending him pictures of some of the worst dessert he had ever seen in his life - who even puts _peanut butter_ in _tiramisu_? Why did Dean had to remind him of the existence of _ambrosia salad?_ – and Castiel had been dutifully documenting Dean’s unsuccessfully attempts at stress-baking, stress-reading and stress playing Left 4 Dead.   
Gabriel glanced once again at Doctor Appartamento on the screen, tearfully declaring that the patient had lupus, stood up and started looking in Sam’s kitchen for all the ingredients to make chocolate.  
Doctor Qixao had just confessed to having an affair with her own wife when Gabriel heard the telltale sound of Sam turning the key.  
“Just so you know, I am armed” he shouted from the living room “And I know you are not my boyfriend because that ridiculous moose texts me before getting in the car, so I guess I should just... “ he looked at Sam and sighed.  
“Damn, kiddo” he got up “I’ll put the kettle on”  
“In a minute” said Sam, before stepping forward and folding him into a hug.

*

Sam didn’t usually need encouragement to talk about his feelings. Gabriel had lucked out and bagged the Winchester who knew about the danger of repression and believed in dealing with his emotions like a sensible adult. There was however a special brand of hurt and pissed off that needed patience, so Gabriel waited until they were both seated with warm mugs in their hands - a soothing herbal thing with honey that Samuel had found on some shopping trip - before turning to Sam.  
“If we aim high enough, we could actually go on holiday this year. “  
Sam presented him the _Gabriel_ bitch face but sighed almost instantly. Gabriel frowned.  
“C’mon Sam, “ he put down the mug, curling on the coach, close but not touching Sam   
“What did he say this time? “  
Sam stared at the mug.  
“It was fine”  
Gabriel nodded “I can tell, what with all the smiling and you choosing celebratory Twenty Questions over celebratory sex with me. I knew I wasn't enough for you”  
“Don’t say that” said Sam immediately.  
 _Bingo_.  
“So that's what went wrong” said Gabriel, raising an eyebrow “Just bring them around on Friday. I'll make them risotto and a croquembouche and we can revel on how Masterchef deluded everyone into thinking that they are actually… “  
“It’s not that easy”  
“Sure it is. Everyone thinks that a pastry chef is just an over glorified baker until you smack them on the head with an eclair. Possibly while telling them all about France, even if really the idea of not taking at least one semester in Italy, or Japan, or _Turkey_... “  
“I just don’t understand how Dean is better even over _this_ ”  
“Wait, what? “   
Sam sighed.  
“The coming out was fine. The boyfriend part was fine. He said that he hoped I found a man like Dean had, then I showed him your picture and he just… “  
“Sam, it’s nothing I haven't heard before” Gabriel says dryly. Gabriel was short, loud, obnoxious and flirted with everyone (even if these days he didn’t mean it). Contrary to popular belief, he had put a lot of thought in how he looked to other people. He wasn’t exactly going to be heartbroken if people who didn’t know him thought he was an immature camp mess who ate too much candy.  
“And they were always wrong” said Sam, putting down his mug, with all the fierceness of someone who knew Gabriel perhaps too well.  
“Well, maybe you should have shown him one of the _other_ pictures” said Gabriel immediately, waggling his eyebrows “My manliness really shows in the one where _you_ are wearing the… “  
Sam groaned. Gabriel started petting his hairs, fingers carding through soft locks.  
“Look kiddo, it's just going to take him a while. Our brothers are huge nerds, but they _look_ like car-loving, burger-eating and beer-drinking nerds. I bet your father mellowed out and assumed that you can still be queer and be a manly man and he raise you two to be manly men, soo… Instead you are a geek with pretty hair who hooked up with a pastry chef who looks like a fairy. It's going to take a while for his frail working-class heart to recover”  
Doctor Sexy was still going on the screen, muted and with Spanish subtitles. The herbal tea was getting colder on the coffee table.  
Sam stretched his legs and then tugged at Gabriel until he had him on his lap, wrapping himself around him.  
“You know I love you, right? “  
“You mentioned it once or twice” whispered Gabriel with a smile.  
And then he added with a smirk “Wait until your father finds out who is dating _Bobby_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what we think of John Winchester's parenting, I think we can all agree that he would be pretty closed minded even in an AU. Or at the very least it would take him some time.  
> This fic has no social value and it was only written because I like overthinking and coming out fanfictions in this fandom, due to me projecting too much on Dean Winchester. And Gabriel. And sometimes Bobby.
> 
> Also it's 2020 and Destiel became Canon in Spanish, MIGHT AS WELL.
> 
> The title is from Candy Man because I couldn't use Candy Shop.
> 
> Feedback and criticism welcome!


End file.
